


Reiner Braun x Sad Male!Reader

by nyapollo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Hugs and Kisses for Y/N, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Light Angst, M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Not very intense fighting, POV Third Person, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Reiner is a sweetheart, Reiner is a therapist, Reiner is getting over depression, Reiner is kind, Sad Reader, Supporting Reader, Supportive Reiner, Titan Shifters, Titans, Titans Fighting, Why Did I Write This?, Y/N is not a baka, You won't cry i promise, depressed reader, male reader - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapollo/pseuds/nyapollo
Summary: (y/n) = your name----------------------this is during the fourth season of aot (or around that time)yes, there may be minor things revealed//my fics are small and pretty bad lol
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Male Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Reiner Braun x Sad Male!Reader

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, he cared about him with every fiber of his being, but Y/N switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with his inner anguish. But Reiner was there for him no matter how many times he tried to push him away. That was how it was to this very day.

He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.

Reiner Braun was a man of a noteworthy accomplishment, remained solitary in his room, looking over the sandy scene of Marley. He stirred his brownish hair that felt harsh and somewhat dry. He sighed to himself as he tied the laces to his obsidian boots. He wore his standard beige uniform with sleeves that ran down to his wrists. His hair was still trimmed short around his head, complementing his sharp features. An unshaven beard of hair framed his jawline recently ever since the war died down. For a moment, he absorbed himself in these thoughts, of him, and Y/N.

Reiner looked through his windows squinting because of the blazing sun to which he spotted Y/N further down passing through the market, closer to his place. He was as attractive as ever. Y/N's eyes were turned toward Reiner's window, but Braun stayed hidden from sight. Reiner knew for sure that was Y/N because he recognized and loved their monochrome choice of clothing. Y/N was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. His body covered with a blush-colored flush of skin from the hot summers Marley provided. "Y/N," called Reiner out of his window.

He glanced back at the window after hearing his name. Before he knew it he entered his room returning his gaze to the soldier. "Reiner Braun..." Y/N whispered.

"It's good to see you again," Reiner said, touching Y/N lightly on one shoulder. "Have I kept you waiting?" Y/N simply shrugged. They began their walk out of the room and along the edge of Marley.

Y/N's mind was flooded by painful thoughts. He clung tightly to Reiner's hand as if it could save him from the memories. It was that he was already bound to another. Reiner Braun, strong as he was, wouldn't possibly accept this and would be heartbroken.

"What is it, Y/N? You have been awfully quiet this whole time." Reiner suddenly asked.

"N-nothing," Y/N whispered. "For what reason do you ask...?"

"You've got my arm in a tight grip." Y/N let his head droop and let go. He was always causing Reiner trouble... "I don't mean it like that. I mean if something's troubling you, you should advise me."

"No, I couldn't..."

The blond man looked at Y/N long and hard. He was struggling to understand what it was that plagued Y/N, but to Y/N, it seemed like he was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm always so..."

"Always so... what?"

"..."

Reiner Braun scratched his head and looked out over the grassy plains. "You'll tell me when you're ready, won't you?"

Y/N gave the faintest of nods. But of course, he could not imagine ever feeling ready to tell him his secrets. In truth, Y/N hardly even deserved him. Y/N was ... unavoidably tied to the burden of commitment.

He was unworthy of his time. The very thought of that brought tears to his eyes, and he looked away from Reiner to hide them. But he couldn't hide the sobs that shook him to his core.

"Y/N." he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Y/N, look, you need to tell me. You're so upset..."

"There's something that may be... keeping us apart." Y/N sobbed quietly

"Then we'll fight it together."

"It's... I'm..." Y/N's shoulders shook, and he buried his face in his hands. "Forget it! Let's just..."

Reiner put an assuring arm around Y/N's shoulders and brought him toward himself. "Hey... hey. It's all right... I'm here. I'm here."

As they walked, they came across a part of Marley that looked different than the rest.

"What's that?" Y/N asked still shaking.

"The locals say the remainder of titans lies around that area," The man said as he pointed out at the field. Just as he finished talking, a roar pierced the air. "What was that?!"

The sky turned a greenish-yellow as sparks flickered and surged. Reiner ran with Y/N's hand in his. From out of nowhere emerged the head of a giant 15m titan, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting teeth at them.

"Do you think it wants to... eat... us?" Y/N whispered.

"It's not going to eat us! This one is a shifter so I can hold it off" Reiner said firmly. Ever prepared, he whipped out a blade slashing at his hand. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!"

Y/N ran as far as he could watching as Reiner became the infamous Armored Titan.

The titan lunged for him seeming as though it had a feeling of jealousy, and Reiner jumped back, the 15m's burying its teeth in Reiner's armor unsuccessfully. The Armored Titan launched a counter-strike: first a blow along the beast's back, and then a second, sharper one along the titan's stomach. The monster roared in outrage before falling back. It started steaming where Reiner injured it as the titan ran back from where it came from. Panting for breath, Reiner released himself from the nape and went to find Y/N.

It was strange how that titan acted? How come it suddenly appeared when Y/N and Reiner were around? But that was the least of the Armored Titan's worries right now.

He found Y/N hiding behind buildings with his head between his knees. "Are you hurt?" Y/N shook his head. "I'm fine." "That was more trouble than I bargained for." The blond man offered Y/N his hand. "Stay close. You never know what else might spring out around here." Y/N clung to his hand as the sky began to fill with stars.

"Mm. It has gotten dark."

Reiner lifted his head at Y/N's words to behold the dying sun to obsidian blackness. "It's nice."

After a moment of silence, Y/N said quietly and seriously, "It seems fate has been kind to me... just this once."

Reiner clasped Y/N's soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

"Yeah..." Y/N said only. But when Reiner looked at him, he saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Reiner..."

The blond-haired cocked his head, "Yes, Y/N?"

Y/N was finally going to tell him because he just saved his life after all. It would be better, to tell the truth than lie to the person you love the most.

"I have been arranged to marry another..." murmured Y/N

Reiner's face was in absolute disbelief but he didn't seem upset. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Y/N?" 

He shrugged in embarrassment. It wasn't as if he didn't love Reiner, he was just...forced into this.

"I-... I didn't know what you would say!"

Braun cupped Y/N's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the forehead. "You love me, right?"

Y/N nods softly with the corners of his mouth slowly forming a smile.

He sighed with contentment and brought Y/N closer. "Well, that is all that I need." They both gazed at the stars that began to show themselves after the falling of the sun.

No matter what that titan was here for, all Reiner knew was that he would protect Y/N till he breathes his last.


End file.
